Overlord: The rise of the Empress of Death
by Thunderhead98
Summary: What if instead of an Overlord, there was a Empress of Death? This is the story of how a young woman who's last day on Yggdrasil, would turn into an adventure of a lifetime. Expecting the game to end, Rina found she was still in the game as her avatar, now finding that everything has changed. She finds herself and Nazarick in a whole new world filled with adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a notice to all players of Yggdrasil: Our game severs for Yggdrasil will be shutting down in the next four months on Friday at 11:59 p.m. We thank you for choosing our product and services, we hope to continue to have your business in the future.. We hope you have enjoyed playing Yggdrasil._**

* * *

"Huha, the shutdown day is already here the time just flew by. I hope more of the others show up. " thought the lone black robed figure staring at the notice as they sat in the guild meeting room.

She was Rina Kezuzuki or as she went by in the game Mona the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, she was a Lv 100 undead magic caster.

Her character was a** [Empress of Death]**, the female version of the undead racial class **[Overlord]**.

In real life she was a secretary for a CEO of a large business corporation, but in truth her job was a glorified maid.

She had a huge portion of her boss's workload forced on her, practically working almost all the time. The amount of vacation days she did get was only one week a year.

One of the only benefits she got from such a harsh job was the huge paycheck at the end of the week.

But between the long hours, lots of extra work, and stress, it was safe to say she didn't like her job, as well a lot of other things. Like how the world was so polluted and harsh, how she was so lonely.

She had no close family and the only relatives that she did have lived far away, though they didn't want anything to do with her.

She was the child of their daughter who they said shamed them by eloping with someone they thought was beneath them.

During her time online she discovered a fantasy world game called Yggdrasil. She found the game fascinating and quickly became heavily invested in it, overtime finding friends that she saw as family.

* * *

Her character's appearance was that of a 7ft tall bone white skeleton. But because she wanted to also have a unique appearance for her character, she spent 2/3rd of a month's pay to get special DLC one time offers.

Among them were limited edition god class items, such as a set of armour called the **[Gilded bones of Death]**. A collection of necromancer and undead skills and spells from, **The Grim** **reaper's** **bundle **and other things.

One of the unique undead skills was **[Unliving flesh]**, it was a skill that created a custom fitting flesh armour. It created a customizable character model over her undead character, and it concealed their undead appearance by making them look alive.

It also provided the player with a set of armour that had decent defensive status that they could put clothing or armour on top of it.

Mona had modified her flesh model to look like a beautiful deathly pale pearl white human woman. Her eyes were blood red and the white of her eyes were shiny obsidian black, her hair was jet black with a deep red tint.

She had styled her hair to be short and spiky, her 7inch sharp nails were solid black with each finger wearing a elaborate magic jeweled ring.

She wore a large jet black hooded academic robe with gold and violet accents that had huge shoulder pads with huge red orbs embedded in them. She wore a robe underneath it that was solid black with bright lavender emblems on it.

She wore large gold cuff bracelets with 4 deep blood red orbs encrusted in them on her wrists and ankles. She also wore a exquisite large thick gold collar around her neck that had a sapphire blue orb mounted on it.

Together she and her friends had built the legendary guild Ainz Ooal Gown, enjoying their time away from real life. Unfortunately her beloved game was going to shutdown today.

A few weeks ago after receiving the notification, she had sent all her friends a message to come by at their earliest convenience. Only a few logged on but couldn't stay long due to their work schedule in real life.

While the rest sent her messages saying that they had already deleted their characters. They expressed their sympathy to her, and hoped to find another game to play together again one day.

* * *

"Only Touch Me, Peroroncino, Bukubukechabma, Tablula, and Ulbert showed up in person, it's sad everybody else is too busy to come on the last day." Mona thought, gazing up at the ceiling of the guild meeting room.

Suddenly a notification popped up on her screen.

( Herohero has logged into the game.)

"Huha, hey there Mona." Came the tired voice of the elder black slime.

"Oh, Herohero it good to see you, I thought no one was going to show today." Mona said using a smile emoji.

"Same I guess everyone else is busy. I'm swamped with work as well I find myself losing sleep and track of time these days, I feel like my avatar looks." Herohero said leaning back in his chair.

"That doesn't sound good you, should really see a doctor about that Herohero." Mona said worried for her friend.

"Yeah I plan on doing that, hey I'm glad to see the guild base again. You've been taking care of it all this time, thanks Mona." Herohero said using a happy face emoji.

"Well this is the place we built together, this place meant a lot to us. "Mona said, remembering all the fun they had designing it.

"Yeah it sure was fun, hey sorry to say this but I have to get up early for work tomorrow so I've got to get off." Herohero said, yawning as he opened his game menu.

"Oh, ok rest well then." Mona said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"See you later. " Herohero said, logging out before Mona could say anything else.

"Since theirs only 15 minutes left, why don't we stay till the end and chat?" Mona said to the now empty room.

"Huha, why did they leave, how could they abandoned the home we built? " Mona sighed as she slumped into her chair.

"No, no one did I understand that they have jobs and other things going on in their life's." Mona said with a tired sigh.

* * *

"Might as well take this with me, even after all the hard work we put into this, we never used it once. No reason to really, no one ever got to the throne room anyway." Mona thought as she walked up and picked up the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

" I think I'll go out in style, like the boss of a dungeon sitting on their throne." Mona said as she headed for the throne room.

As she walked down the grand hall leading to the throne room, she saw the combat maids that her friends made.

"Oh, these are the Pleiades we stationed here as a mini boss for those who got this far. Hmm, who was this again? " Mona thought, looking at an elderly white haired butler.

"Sebas Tian, ahh Touch Me's NPC, well since its the last day of the game I'll have them tag along with me "follow me." Mona said using a command.

As she entered the massive luxurious throne room she saw an NPC she didn't see very often.

She was Albedo the overseer of the guardians of Nazarick, she wore a pure white dress that showed off her curves and lot of her cleavage, she had a gold spider web around her neck and chest.

"Aahh, she is beautiful Tablula you did a great job making her. Oh her bust is bigger than her head, Tablua mush have made some adjustments to her the last time he was here. " Mona thought, seeing Albedo's large bust.

" Now that I think about it I never have read her background, I wonder what he put for her lore. " Mona said as she opened the data sheet.

" Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said it was a lot, wait...what, "she's a perfect beauty and is madly in love with Mona. " Mona thought, blushing a bright red in real life.

" Looks like Tabula made me Albedo's love interest, that was nice of him. Considering I've never really had much luck finding a girlfriend before. Mona thought, closing the data sheet.

"She's madly in love with Mona, heh kind of embarrassing, but my friends didn't mind my interests." Mona thought, as she commanded the NPCs to stand by and bow.

She looked at the time on the game clock, it had less than 15 seconds left till the game would shutdown.

"Tomorrow is my last vacation day for this year, ahh it was fun while it lasted though. I wished it didn't have to end." Mona said, closing her eyes as the clock counted down.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59...

* * *

"Hmm?" Mona thought as she opened her eyes, seeing she was still in the game.

"Did they move the time back or is there a glitch?" Mona thought as she tried to open her menu only for nothing to happen.

"What's going on?" Mona said, speaking in a flat, cold, and lifeless voice.

"My Lady is something wrong?" Came a beautiful voice from her right that she had never heard before.

Mona turned her head to find the voice, only for her eyes to land on the still kneeling form of Albedo she was looking at her with worry.

"What is going on, what is happening, player created NPC's are not suppose to move on their own!" Mona thought, panicking internally as she stared at Albedo.

Dispute her shock and surprise, her undead flesh covered face didn't move. Having been set to show minimum amount to no emotion. Her expression was set as half asleep, and had her eyes were set to a half closed eye look, making her look bored.

"Lady Mona please tell me what's wrong and it will be fixed immediately!" Albedo said worryingly. She rushed over to the front of the throne concerned, mistaking Mona's silence for displeasure.

As Albedo stopped right in front the throne her large chest bounced, entrancing Mona until her emotional limiter activated.

"Huha, it is nothing Albedo, but I think Nazarick's outer perimeter needs to be checked on, Sebas would you go and scout the outside?" Mona said surprisingly calm.

"Yes Lady Mona." Sebas said as he stood up and went to do his given task.

"Pleiades guard the 9th floor while he is out." Mona said giving her next command.

* * *

"What should I do Lady Mona?" Albedo said as soon as the battle maids left the room, looking at Mona with a loving gaze in her eyes.

"Hmm, why don't you come closer?" Mona asked in her monotone voice.

Thankful for her expressionless face and calm voice hiding the nervousness she felt welling up inside her.

"Of course!" Albedo said with enthusiasm as she walked closer. Getting practically right in Mona's face, causing her cleavage to bounce again.

"Ahh, she smells wonderful, wait smell wasn't apart of the game." Mona thought, surprised by the sweet lovely fragrance wafting off of Albedo.

"May I hold your hand Albedo? Mona asked calmly, but feeling nervous on the inside.

"Of course Lady Mona, you may hold it as long as you like." Albedo said sweetly, holding her hand up for her.

As Mona wrapped her undead hand around Albedo's hand, she could feel Albedo's smooth soft skin, her body heat, and her pulse.

"Wow she's really alive, this is amazing." Mona thought, oblivious to Albedo's rapped breathing and the deep blush on her face.

"So if the situation is what it appears to be, everything has become real, and the NPCs are alive and have freewill now." Mona thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Lady Mona~" Albedo said sofly, her voice was hot and had a sultry tone it as she spoke.

"Hmm?" Mona said, being brought out of her thoughts.

She saw a very excited Albedo smiling with a predatoral look in her eyes locked on to her.

"Oh, sorry Albedo I didn't mean to keep holding your hand that long, Albedo you okay?" Mona asked, a bit taken back by Albedo's state.

"This is it isn't, you want to take off my clothes or do you wish too?!" Albedo said hungrily as she got closer to Mona.

" Ahh, that is not a normal reaction to hand holding." Mona thought, feeling a little afraid.

"Why is she acting like this wait, "**She's madly in love with Mona**." Oh right...that's why." Mona thought, remembering the text.

"I always liked her as a character, but now that she's real I can't really say I don't find her attractive. But this is to sudden, my heart isn't ready." Mona thought, pulling herself together.

"(Cough) , now is not the time for that Albedo." Mona said, trying to defuse the awkward situation.

"Ahh, yes my apologies Lady Mona." Albedo said, composing herself as she stepped back.

"I do have an order for you though." Mona said, thinking on what her next move would be.

"Of course, I would be happy to serve you." Albedo said happily, ready to fulfill her Lady's command.

"I would like you to gather the guardians on the sixth floor, minus Gargantua andVictim, within the hour, I will be waiting for your arrival." Mona said flatly.

"As you wish." Albedo said as she bowed before leaving the throne room.

* * *

"Now what do I do, first I need to see if I can even use magic." Mona thought a she held out her hand, causing the floating staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to return to her.

"Now lets see, I need to apply buffs before I go, then see if I can use my items." Mona thought as she stood up, casting several mana and defense buffs on herself.

"Good, magic works, now hopefully the guild ring does too." Mona thought as she looked at the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

She thought of where she wanted to go, and sent a mental command to the ring.

" To the sixth floor. " she thought, before teleporting to her destination.

"Huha, what a relief the ring works, I can still use all my items. That means all of my equipment works too." Mona thought as she looked around the dark corridor.

" It looks like Albedo and the others are still loyal just like they were made to be, but what about the others? Mona thought as she remembered the other NPCs of Nazarick.

" I'd hate to fight them, we did pretty much turned our base in to a monster house basically. Hehe so many raiding party raged quite. " Mona thought, chuckling at the memory of that huge invasion that failed at the 8th floor.

"Now if I remember right, the dark elf twin sisters that Bukubukechabma made were stationed on this floor, were could they be?" Mona thought as she walked into the arena.

"Hump!"

(Thud!)

Moments later a caramel brown dark elf child with gold blonde hair and a blue and green eye jumped down from the VIP section of the arena

Flipping through the air skillfully before landing with incredible force. Causing a bit of dust cloud to form at their feet, but otherwise completely unaffected by the impact.

"Victory!" Aura said, flashing a smile while making double V hand signs before running up to the Empress of Death.

"Aura." Mona said, recognizing her just as the dark elf stopped right in front her.

* * *

"Hello Lady Mona, welcome to the sixth floor amphitheater, it's an honor to have you here." Aura said happily.

"I will only be here for a bit, I hope that doesn't bother you." Mona said, watching Aura's reaction.

"What are you saying, your the supreme leader of all the supreme beings! Ruler of all of Nazarick, no one would see you as a bother, least of all me and my sister! " Aura said matter of factly, her voice filled with confidence.

"Well that is good to hear by the way, were is your sister?" Mona asked looking around for the other dark elf.

"Ahh one sec, Mare your being rude to Lady Mona! Stop cowering and get down here already! " Aura yelled back at were she had just jumped from.

"I'-Ill just use the stairs, I'll only be a minute." Mare said nervously, looking down from the VIP section.

"Mare!" Aura yelled with an angry tone.

"A-alright already." Mare said before hopping off the ledge and landing on the ground, having to fix her skirt.

"Good grief, we're falling asleep here." Aura said as her sister finally made her way over to them.

"Sorry for the wait Lady Mona." Mare said standing beside her sister.

"It's no problem, while I'm here I would like is for you two to help me with something." Mona said, raising the guild staff for them to see.

"Oh is that the mighty weapon that only you can use, it looks amazing!" Aura said looking at the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"It really is amazing." Mare said, seeing the golden staff of Nazarick .

"Yes it is, it is the result of all the members of Aniz Ooal Gowns combined efforts, a symbol of our legacy and power." Mona said, fondly remembering all the adventures she had with her friends.

"Wow that's so cool! Aura said admiring the weapon.

"It is, I'd like you to help me try out a few things with it. " Mona said.

"Sure, well get right to it!" Aura said excited to help.

"Also Aura, I've called for the other guardians to meet here, they should be here soon." Mona said informing her of the others impending arrival.

"Ahh, I guess Shalltear will be coming too. " Aura said almost whining.

"Yes." Mona said, remembering the vampire girl.

* * *

After they had set the targets up for Mona she raised her staff and activated one of the gems.

**[Summon: Primal fire elemental]**

The red gem on the staff glowed and a massive dragon like being of fire appeared in a burst of

" Ahhh, can we fight it?!" Aura asked eagerly, much to her sisters dismay.

"Sure, have fun." Mona said, showing the barest signs of a smile as she commanded the fire elemental to attack them.

The fight was easy for the twins with them being LV 100, plus with combined teamwork they could change out and support each other in combat.

"**[Message]**, hmm well it was worth a try." Mona said using the message spell, only to find it failed to connect.

"Yes Lady Mona, something you need?" Came the voice of Sebas connecting to the link.

"How does it look out there Sebas?" Mona asked, curious as to what the butler found.

"Well, we may have a problem." Sebas replied.

"Hmm, come to the sixth floor arena and report your findings." Mona instructed.

"As you wish Lady Mona." Sebas said before cutting the connection.

"Wow that was really fun, we haven't had exercise like that in a while." Aura said as the remains of the fire elemental burned out on the ground.

"After all that you two must want some water." Mona said reaching into a black void and pulled out an infinity pitcher, pouring the two a glass of water.

"Thanks, Lady Mona I always thought you'd be scarier." Aura said as she and Mare finished their water.

"Oh I could do that if you'd like." Mona said, undoing her** [Unliving flesh]** skill.

Her flesh looked like it was rotting as it turned to black slime, receding into her bone. Showing her shiny pure white skeleton with a large glowing orb floating under her ribs.

"No, no we like you just the way you are." Aura said, Mare nodded in agreement.

"That's nice to hear." Mona said, reapplying her undead flesh form.

"My, my am I the first to arrive ~" Said a sweet lovely voice.

* * *

"My, my am I the first to arrive~" Shalltear said as she stepped out of a portal.

"Oh, Lady Mona the most beautiful being I've ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on, my beloved ~" Shalltear said lovingly as she ran up to Mona and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck in an affectionate hug.

The vampire pulled Mona down to her height, burying her whole head deep in Mona's large bust.

"Aaaahh! I can feel her boobs, their real and their bigger than her head, and she's a foot taller than I remember her being! "

"And what's with this about being her beloved?! When did Peroroncino put that in her lore her, was it the last time he was here!?" Mona thought, to shocked to react to Shalltear hugging her.

"Hey Shalltear let her go, your liable to drool on her. " Aura said, sounding a bit jealous.

"Oh, hello shorty l didn't see you there , it must be hard to put up with such a brash older sister Mare, how do you do it? "Shalltear asked mockingly as she let go of Mona and looked back to them.

"Hmph, miss fake boobs." Aura said in retort.

"Hmm, sorry pipsqueak these are real, you'll just have to deal with your washboard chest." Shalltear said proudly, grouping her own chest to emphasize her point.

"So what, I'm only 76 years old I can still develop, it's only a matter of time! " Aura said as the two argued back and forth.

"Huha, just like old times." Mona thought as the two started to argue, she remembered the times Peroroncino and Bukubukechabma fussed at each other.

" What's going with those two?"

" Whatever. it. is, they. are. being. noisy.

"Hmm?" Mona was brought out of her thoughts, seeing a large white blue bipedal insect and figure in armour approached them.

"Stop. acting. like. children. in. front. the. ruler." Cocytus said, scolding the two other guardians.

"Alright, that's enough." Mona said calmly, causing Aura and Shalltear to stop their fussing immediately.

"Sorry Lady Mona." The two said bowing as they apologized.

"Glad to see two have come Cocytus, Morela." Mona said, looking at the insect warrior and armoured figure.

"I. will. always. come. when you. call. Lady Mona." Cocytus replied proudly, expelling cold mist from his mandible.

* * *

" You can always count on me to come as well Lady Mona." Morela said, smiling proudly as she placed an armoured hand on her chest plate.

She was Morela, the floor guardian of the fourth floor, and was NPC of her friend Dralza. She was a Lv 100 mystic warrior, a magic using warrior similar to Shalltear's build.

She was a dragonoid that used elemental magic, weapons, and dragonic skills and abilities like her creator did. She also had tank qualities, complementing her high damage output with a good amount of defense.

She was designed to look almost identical to the character Mordred, from Fate Apocrypha. Currently she wasn't wearing her helmet, revealing her face that looked the same as Mordred's.

Except her eyes were bright amber and her eyes had slit pupils, her skin was light maroon red, and her hair was bright shiny gold.

She also had eyebrows that were made of gold scales, short pointed ears, and a few gold scales under her eyes.

She wore a suit of armor, just like the character she was based off wore, with a few changes.

Her armour was dark ruby red, with back and gold accents and runes on it, the crest on her chest plate was black and red. It was an image depicting the a dragon's head, it was also the guild crest of her creator.

She also had a long sword called the Fire Dragon crest sword, it was one of the elemental weapons given to her by Dralza.

It was similar in seeing to Clarent, except that the blade was dark red, with gold runes and had a black hilt with gold edges with a red dragon head on the blade guard.

It also head a and a upward facing gold dragon head on blade guard, she also had a dark red round shield on her back with gold and black accents and runes.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait, I hope you all weren't waiting too long. " Demiurge said, walking behind Albedo. Walking beside the Arch-demon, was the other floor guardian of the seventh floor, Azura.

She was a Lv 100 Seraph Empyrean, the highest tier of the angles in Yggdrasile. She had stunningly beautiful looks, back length deep sapphire blue hair down in a ponytail, flawless white skin, and honey gold eyes.

She wore a long flowing seamless gold silk toga like gown. It draped over her feet and had a open back, reveling her six gold tinted snow white wings.

She also wore a sapphire jeweled silver bracelet on both wrists and silver necklace encrusted with small sapphires and a large sapphire in the center.

She was one the NPCs made by of Vezlura, one of Mona's closest friends, and was like a sister to her and Ulbert.

Both Demurige and Azura guarded the 7th floor, it was a floor with two levels of stark contrast. While he presided over the fiery lands, Azura presided over an area above the floor.

Her floor was made in the skies of the 7th floor, it was an area the same size as the 7th floor, and was made of floating land, clouds of gold and white. Instead of demons, it had high tier angles and monster of the light element.

"My Lady, we the guardians pledge our fidelity." Albedo said as she and the rest of the guardians bowed before her.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

"My Lady, we the guardians pledge our fidelity." Albedo said as she and the other guardians bowed before the supreme ruler of death.

"Raise your heads." Mona said, as she unintentionally used her obsidian radiance.

Causing her to be veiled in a black aura and radiating a feeling of dread.

"Crap, I didn't think is was possible that I could look even more gloomy." Mona thought startled by the black aura, though her face didn't show it.

"I'm very pleased that you've all come." Mona said in her lifeless calm voice.

"Your thanks are wasted on us, we have pledged ourselves to you and live to serve you, in honor of the lost supreme ones, our glorious creators this we vow! " Albedo said with zeal.

"This we vow!" The other guardians said with the same energy.

"Most excellent my guardians! It warms my heart to hear such words, I've no doubt that you will see you duties through without fail!" Mona said with delight, showing a full smile on her face for the first time in her undead body.

The guardians smiled happily as they heard Mona's words. Feeling great joy at seeing they had pleased their supreme ruler.

"Good their definitely loyal to me no doubt about that, that should go for the rest of those in Nazarick." Mona thought relieved, glad that she wouldn't have to fight any of her friends NPC's.

"Now then." Mona said calmly, her smile vanishing a moment later. Returning to being bored and half asleep.

"The situation outside of Nazarick is entirely unknown, with this I have had Sebas survey the area." Mona said, noticing the butler standing a short distance away .

* * *

"Huha, grasslands." Mona said, surprised by what Sebas had to report.

"Yes my Lady the swamps that surrounded Nazarick have vanished. Also I have found no signs of life or civilization around us in a 10 mile radius, we are completely isolated." Sebas said.

"I see, you have done well Sebas. It seems Nazarick has been transported by unknown means to an unknown lands, Albedo, Demiurge." Mona said looking over to them.

"Yes Lady Mona." They both said, awaiting Mona's orders.

"See to fortifying our defenses and strengthening our intel gathering, the rest of you follow their lead. "

"Yes Lady Mona." They all said both said bowing."

"Mare is there a way to conceal the great tomb of Nazarick?" Mona asked looking to the elf druid.

"Yes, though it will be difficult if all we use is magic, we could use dirt and vegetation to line the walls it would provide camouflage from intruders." Mare said giving her insight."

"You want to smear the walls of the great tomb of Nazarick with dirt?" Albedo asked, anger clear in her voice.

"Albedo, please reframe from making any unnecessary remarks." Mona said calmly, looking to her floor overseer.

"Yes my apologies my Lady, I was careless." Albedo said bowing her head more.

'Now are you sure that using dirt will be sufficient Mare? " Mona asked, gesturing for Mare to continue.

"Yes I-I am if you allow it Lady Mona, it's just that. " Mare said, implying the obvious.

"Yes a random hill would draw attention, Sebas are there any hills we could blend in with?" Mona asked, looking to her head butler.

"No unfortunately the land is barren, nothing but flat lands as far as the eye can see." Sebas said flatly.

"Hmm, would surrounding us with dummy hills suffice?" Mona asked, curious as to that he thought.

"Yes, I believe we would blend in well with such a surrounding. " Sebas replied.

"Good then that is what we will do, later we'll cover the rest illusion magic." Mona said stating their course of action.

"Y-yes it will be done." Mare said nervously.

* * *

"Now then there is a question I'd like to ask each of you. First Shalltear, in your own words, what kind of person am I to you?" Mona asked, curiously looking at the vampire.

"Beauty incarnate, and the one who my heart yearns for. There is nothing that can be compared to your radiant glow, living or undead~" Shalltear lovingly said, blushing while she gazed at Mona.

" Now I'm convinced that Peroroncino made changes to her, he probably but me as her love interest in her lore! Though she finds me pretty, I've heard others say that about me, but I think I just had averaged looks." Mona thought, feeling flattered by Shalltear's words.

"Cocytus."

"A woman who's strength is unrivalled by any guardian, you are truly worthy to rule the great tomb of Nazarick always and absolutely." Cocytus said confidently.

" Well my role-playing build wasn't the best for PvP, but I was really good at large scale battles especially guild wars. " Mona thought, remembering when her friends and her would raid guilds.

"Aura."

"Compassionate, and your always ahead of the game." Aura said honestly, smiling happily.

"Mare."

"Y-your a leader who's kind and merciful. " Mare said nervously, smiling happily.

" Chagama really made them adorable, their so cute I wish she was here to see them." Mona thought, finding the dark elf twins endearing.

* * *

"Demiurge.'

"A lady who makes wise decisions and acts upon them efficiently and without hesitation, also your enigmatic nature makes you impossible to predict." Demiurge said proudly.

" Well, I wasn't the best player, I did research, plan and devised sstrategies. But Chagama and the others helped me in doing so. " Mona thought, thinking back on the days she and her friends spent hours coming up with battle plans.

"Azura"

" A benevolent ruler ,who's kindness is vast and who's wisdom is peerless. " The Arch- angle said, speaking in a lovely smooth voice.

"Morela "

" A noble and kind being, one who stayed with us to the end. " Morela said, sincerely. Speaking with a voice that sounded just like Mordred.

"Sebas."

"You are the leader of all the supreme beings, and even though all of our other creators have left us, you mercifully stayed to the end." Sebas said bowing his head.

" Yes I stayed behind, but am I the only one from the game that came here? Did any of my friends also come here, anyone from the game at all?" Mona pondered.

"That is something I have to find out. " Mona thought.

"And lastly, Albedo."

"You are the highest ranking supreme being, ruler of Nazarick, our ultimate master, and the woman who my heart belongs!" Albedo said passionately.

" I can feel her undressing me with her eyes, Tabula save me! " Mona thought, sensing the lustful hunger in Albedo' s eyes.

" Yes I see, I have heard your thoughts, now carry out your orders and be on alert while you are out." Mona said before quickly teleporting away.

* * *

After she teleported away, a second later Mona appeared in her bedroom in her personal customized quarters.

Mona's room was massive and styled with gothic architecture and luxuries furniture. She had numerous kinds of magic artifacts, tomes, artwork, and statues she had bought and collected during her time in the game.

" Why do they think so highly of me, and Shalltear she's in love with me too. I always found her to be lovely like Albedo , now that their real, they want to me to love them. "

" I've never had two women want me, I 've hardly even had time to try to date because of my job " Mona thought, recalling her daily life outside the game.

" Well I find both of them very attractive, I guess I can make something work, but how do I do that! " Mona thought as she flopped on her massive bed.

"And this new body of mine, I feel a little embarrassed for setting the bust size to max, their Q-cup(174 cm), and my posterior is too big as well. But there's nothing I can do, the flesh model has already been set to this." Mona said looking at her 7ft tall pale body in the room's full body mirror.

Even though her black and violet robe was large, it still showed her curves and figure, the shape of her bust was covered, but the shape was clearly visible. Most of her bust was covered but, she did show a modest amount of cleavage.

"At least I don't have to worry about shoulder or back pain anymore, while I'm thinking about it, I can drink all those exotic magic drinks now." Mona thought excitedly, reaching into her inventory.

She had pulled out a elaborate gold glass bottle with gold emblems on it, this was a liquor from the game called "_Drunken Mellow Gold Mountain Ale._"

The bio of the drink said " _Brewed by the Jotuns from the honey of their giant bees and fresh spring water. _

_The Sweet gold giant bees are one of the most prized things to the giants, they guard and raise them in the summer lands of their home realm._

_It is highly sought for it's sweetness and potency, and it could easily make a giant drunk with one bottle. "_

"I really need a drink after all that." Mona said as she took a full gulp of the golden liquor .

The smoothness and rich sweetness was beyond words, then Mona realized something awful.

"Wait, since I'm undead, I can't get drunk, or sleep, at all...**NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Mona wailed as she dropped to her knees, doing a good impression of the Darth Vader scene.

* * *

After Mona had recovered from her dismay she realized something else, something regarding her NPCs.

"If they have become real then I need to see them." Mona thought as she prepped for her trip to the treasury.

When she appeared in the treasury, she saw a large table with two couches. Sitting on one of them was her creation Pandora's Actor, or as Mona liked to call her Pandora.

"Lady Mona, it's so good to see you! Welcome to the treasury, are you looking for something, I bet I can help!" Pandora said happily, speaking in a light happy voice, with the barest hint of a slight German accent.

She ran up to her creator, practically bouncing with excitement after she bowed quickly.

Pandora's Actor was a powerful Lv 100 doppelganger, who could take on the form of any guild member and was able to use 80% of their power.

She looked like a 5ft'9 22 year old young woman, with a large bust with a petite yet curvy figure.

Her personality was childish, playful and very cheerful, but she could be mature, serious, and cold as well.

Her hair was back length and light lavender, her eyes solid black with no pupils. She wore a dark brown military officer uniform, a brown beige oversized military coat over it .

It had a shoulder badge with the Nazarick guild code of arms on her right shoulder The coat' reached her knees and the sleeves went past her hands.

When she was creating her NPC, Mona wanted to make her look serious, but have a cheerful and vibrant personality.

She used the terms "ball of energy" ,and "bundle of sunshine", with " a flare for drama" as inspiration for Pandora's personality.

"Ahh, she's so cute, I'm so glad I programmed her to be so." Mona thought as she looked at her creation.

"No Pandora I'm here to visit you, would you like to spend some time with me, your sister, and Aureole over tea?" Mona asked her creation, smiling a little.

"Oh yes, I would love to Lady Mona, it will be great to see her and sis . But who will guard the treasury, that is my job after all." Pandora said, tilting her head to the side, making her military hat tilt a little.

"Yes it is, but I'll leave a summon behind to take care of that." Mona said as she casted her magic.

* * *

**[Summon: Muspellheim Wolf Queen]**

In a massive burst of deep red flames a 12 ft tall, 15 ft long wolf like beast appeared, it's head had forward curved smooth rock like horns.

The beast's hide was made of large, thick, deep red and black scales, with huge bulky muscles underneath, black claws on its feet, and elongated fangs in it's maw.

It's eyes looked like molten magma, and scolding steam came out of its mouth with every breath it took, a gurgling low growl could be heard from it as it stood there.

This was the Muspellheim Wolf Queen, a high level fire elemental beast that could summon a pack of its lesser kind, players often used it to hunt fire giants and fire elementals.

It was a mini boss class creature programmed to be extremely aggressive, which made it difficult to face, but also made it a good bodyguard for mid level players.

"Stay here and guard the treasury." Mona ordered the beast.

"**Grraarrr!**" the fire elemental wolf responded with a deep gurgling growl, accepting her orders.

"Aww she's adorable can I keep her, it would be nice to have a pet here." Pandora said as she petted the monsters fire breathing wolf on the nose.

"**Grrrr**." The fire wolf growled sounding happy, wagging its long scaly tail.

"Of course, take good care of her." Mona said smiling a little, seeing her creation happily petting the fire wolf.

"Alrighty I'll be back later, guard the place for me, ok?" Pandora said as she patted the beast's head.

"**Grraarr**!" Barked the fire wolf.

* * *

After using a **[Gate]** to travel to the eighth floor, Mona and Pandora stood before the entrance of the Cherry blossom sanctuary.

It was a massive Japanese styled building combined with a temple, it stood on top of a small wide mountain that was covered in cherry blossom trees that were in constant bloom.

The island like mountain sat in the middle of a massive lake, large Lilly pads floated on the lakes calm surface, projecting a calm tranquil look and vibe.

But it's tranquil appearance was an illusion. Hidden under the lakes surface, the lake was filled with numerous large eel and piranha like creatures, along with other kinds of aquatic monsters.

The area guardian that guarded the lake was a Lv 100 emerald and aquamarine green water dragon with a snake like body, named Mizume no josei.

Around the lake were eight tall large wooden pillars, each pillar was connected by a thick ceremonial white rope, forming a circle around the whole lake.

Any enemy that went beyond the wooden pillars would be unable to use **[Fly]** or teleportation spells, making it a death trap.

Mona and Pandora went past the large Shinto gate and up the polished stone walkway, deciding to take the long route to admire the scenery. Occasionally passing through other large Shinto gates along the way.

" This place is amazing, it's so beautiful. " Pandora said, astounded by the forest of cherry blossom trees.

" Yes it is, the nice thing about it is that it's like this all the time here." Mona said, looking unfazed by the sights. Though on the inside, she was mentally smiling and was enjoying the scenery as well.

Though the forest was breathtaking, the beautiful forest was filled with numerous traps and high-level Japanese themed monsters.

Normally the forest was covered in a thick veil of fog, making it very difficult to navigate through and way to get lost in. But the floor 's area effect was turned off right now, allowing the forest to be seen and admired.

* * *

After walking for a bit longer they reached the center of the forest were the trees thinned out. Revealing a clearing where the massive Japanese temple styled building known as ,the Sakura no hana temple stood.

" Ah, it seems we were expected. " Mona said, spotting a young girl with short fiery orange hair and dark copper eyes.

She was dressed in traditional attire suited for a Japanese miko. Expect her hakama was bright pink, and her white kimono jacket had pink accents on the sleeves and collar.

She was Aureole Omega, the youngest sister of the Pleiades, manager of teleportation network of Nazarick, and a Lv 100 commander type area guardian.

She was the only human NPC in Nazarick, but thanks to how she was made she was immortal, making her an exception to the guilds rules.

She was patiently waiting for them under a massive 30 ft tall Shinto shrine gate. She was accompanied by four of her Uka-no-Mitama guards, and Mona's other NPC Akura.

" Aureole, Akura! " Pandora exclaimed happily while waving excitedly to them.

" Hello Lady Mona, Pandora, welcome to the eighth floor. " Aureole said, speaking in a cheerful voice as she bowed.

" Hello there Lady Mona, hey sis. " Akura said in a soft voice, giving a lazy wave back to her sister.

* * *

Akura was Mona's 2nd NPC, she wa a Lv 100 assassin and demon, with some shaman and warriors classes mixed in.

She had pale red skin, blood red black hair that was short in the front and reached the middle of her back.

She had a large bust, petite yet curvy figure, her eyes were black with blood red slit pupils. She had a pair of 9inch long, upward curved black red horns on her foreheadhead, making her look like a Oni, a Japanese demon.

She wore a set of black, blood red , dark purple clothing like armour, with gold accents that resembled a shinobi's armour.

She also wore a crimson skirt, pieces of blood red black leather armour, black metal arm and leg guards, with gold metal studs on them along with black silk gloves.

Akura's looks were inspired by the character Akame from the anime, "Akame Ga kill!" and looked nearly identical.

She had the highest agility of any NPC in Nazarick, making her the fastest in mobility and attack speed.

Currently she had two of her deadliest weapons equipped on her hips, one was a very ornamental katana on her right hip called, Chi no ame ( Blood rain).

It dealt high amounts of slash and piercing damage, along with debuffing healing and health recover rates. It a!so dealt high amounts of bleeding on the target dealt as tick damage.

It was a katana that had a black hilt, dark red pink cloud shaped blade guard, it's blade was a deep blood red.

It's sheath was dark cherry red and had white clouds on it with black accents around them.

* * *

She had a Baipa no kiba ( Viper's fang) o-wakizashi ( short katana) half the lengthy of a katana on her left hip.

It had a dark green hilt with gold accents, a blade guard non the shape of a coiled snake, and a black green blade and black sheath.

She also possessed a world class item, a very ornamental odachi called, Sourusureiya (Soul slayer).

It had a black hilt with gold accents, a black rose shaped blade guard, and a black purple blade with a dark purple sheath, with the images of flowing white mist on it.

It had a very high damage out put, and a large life steal effect. But the deadliest aspect of the weapon, was the death curse it placed on the target.

Once the death curse was applied, it would inflict high negative energy damage in the form of tick damage.

The only way to survive the effect, was to use high level healing spells or items until the effects duration ran out.

If the player died from the curse, only** [True resurrection]** could revive them, or they would have to wait to respawn back in.

Combined with her damage output, skills, tactics, and her weapons, it made her a very difficult opponent to face.

* * *

" Hello Aureole, Akura, it's nice to see your all are doing well, I was wondering if you both wanted to have tea with me and Pandora. " Mona said, happy to see her other NPC, and the cheerful shrine girl her friend Yamaiko had made.

" That sounds lovely lady Mona. " Aureole said happily with a smile.

" Yes I'd like that. " Akura said with a slight smile , agreeing as well.

After spending a while with Aureole and her creations in the gardens of the temple, Mona got to know them, and was glad at how they turned out.

" I'm glad I made these two, there like the daughters I never had. I'm sure Yamaiko would have been delighted see her creation like this. " Mona thought, faintly smiling.

" I've enjoyed the time we've had, but I've got to get some work done. Will you be going back to the treasury Pandora?" Mona asked as Pandora ate her fifth chocolate cookie.

"Yep, and I need to show my new pet around the treasury. Thanks for the tea and ring Lady Mona. " Pandora said looking at her finger with the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Mona had also given a ring to Akura and to Aureole as well, just in case they need to use it.

" Your welcome, you'll be able to travel easily through Nazarick with that." Mona said finishing her tea.

"Huha, even though I'm drinking this tea, I can ." Mona contemplated as she tasted the deep complex flavor with her undead tongue.

"Well I'll see you later Lady Mona." Pandora said waving before she teleported back to the treasury.

" I will be going now, take care Aureole, Akura. " Mona said after rising from her chair.

" Thank you for coming Lady Mona. " Aureole said, as she, Mezura,and Akura bowed before Mona left using her ring.

* * *

"Hmm." Mona thought as she picked up a sword.

After having tea with Pandora, Mezura Akura, and Aureole, Mona had gone to a dressing room to test some things out and see if she could wield other kinds of equipment.

(Clank!) Went the sword, hitting the luxuries purple carpet floor after Mona tried to swing it.

"Hmm, looks I can't wield items outside of my class." Mona thought as she looked at the sword on the ground.

"Shall I get that for you?" Narberal asked, standing near a wall as she watched the undead queen.

"Yes." Mona replied in her lifeless tone.

**[Create greater item.]**

In a magical flash Mona was wearing a suit of shiny black armour with gold accents with a dark red cape clasped around the neck.

"Hmhp!" Mona grunted as she swung the long sword again, causing a shockwave of wind from the swing.

"It's just like the game." Mona thought as she looked at the sword.

"I'll be heading out." Mona said handing the sword to Narberal.

"Your escorts have already been prepared." Narberal said taking the sword.

"No, I'll be going out alone." Mona said as she was about to head out of the room.

"But my lady, is our purpose to serve and protect you, even if we should perish we are your shield! " Narberal said strongly, hoping that her lady would reconsider.

"They are prepared to die for my sake, I'm glad their loyal, but I don't ever want any of them to die for me." Mona thought, fearing that they would do so without a second thought.

"No, and that's final." Mona said, her cold lifeless voice emphasizing her point.

"Yes ma'am." Narberal said, bowing to Mona before she teleported.

* * *

In a flash she was on a stone stair case that lead to the Mausoleum on the surface of the first floor.

As she neared the top, she sensed something and saw three of the evil lords of Demiurge.

"Lady Mona." Demiurge said as he walked up and bowed to her, his evil lords doing the same.

"If you are planning on going out, l must insist that you at least take one guard with you. " Demiurge said respectfully.

" Very well, you may accompany me then." Mona said as she walked past them.

"Thank you for accepting my selfish request." Demiurge said as he walked behind the undead Queen.

"Ahh, it's beautiful." Mona thought, seeing the outside world.

As she walked out of the Mausoleum, she was greeted with the most clear and starlight filled night sky she had ever seen.

She reached into her inventory and pulled out a necklace of flying, and soared into the sky.

As she came stopped above the clouds, she threw her helmet away and stared at the world bathed in moon and starlight.

"It is like a shinning sea of jewels." Mona said aloud, mesmerized by the sight.

"I believe this world shines for you my Lady, if you wished it, all the forces of Nazarick would obtain them for you." Demiurge said, bowing as he flew with his demon wings.

"We don't even know what is out there yet, but perhaps taking over the world might be fun." Mona said jokingly, not realizing that Demiurge took her words to heart.

'I doubt I'm the only one who has made it to this world, I hope any of my friends are here as well. "

"If there are other players here, I can only hope they are friendly, f not, I will protect Nazarick with all my might. " Mona thought, looking out into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3: meeting the neighbors

As Mona was star gazing, she noticed a large mound of moving dirt piling itself near one of the walls of Nazarick. Then with great speed grass grew all over the bare dirt, making it seem like a natural addition to the land.

" Hmm, that's** [Earth surge]** and Mare is using quite a few skills with it, she doing a nice job. " Mona thought, seeing the dark elf on top of one of Nazarick's outer walls casting magic.

" Lady Mona, my ask what you plan to do? " Demiurge asked, hovering behind the undead Queen.

" Hmm, I'd like to go see Mare and reward her for her hard work. What do you think she'd like? " Mona asked, looking at the Arch-demon.

" I feel sure she would like just to hear you praise her my lady. " Demiurge replied with a bow.

"Hmm." Mona hummed, rematerializing her helmet and floated down to where Mare was.

As Mare finished growing up the grass, she noticed Mona clad in armour and Demiurge floating down to her location.

" Lady Mona! " Mare exclaimed, instantly Recognizing Mona even in full body armour and running up to her excitedly.

" Why are you here, oh no did I mess up already? " Mare said sadly, worried that she disappointed her lady.

" Oh you poor sweet thing, Bukubukchagama why did you make her so timid? She needs to have more confidence in herself. " Mona thought, feeling sad that the elf thought she was here to scold her.

" Quite the opposite Mare, I'm very pleased with the your work, so far it coming along nicely. " Mona said honestly.

Her voice didn't change for its flat lifeless tone, regardless Mare smiled at hearing the praise, knowing that Mona meant what she said.

"Here take this as a reward." Mona said, presenting a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to the elf.

* * *

" T-that's a r-ring of Ainz Ooal Gown! Only supreme beings are allowed to wear such an item, I couldn't possibly accept it. " Mare said stunned, nervously at the ring.

" There is no need to be so nervous Mare. This is a reward for your dedication and will also help you move freely in Nazarick and aid in your work, take it and serve Nazarick well. " Mona said, presenting the ring again.

Mare gently picked up the gold ring wit reverence and placed it on her finger, the ring automatically adjusted to fit her finger perfectly.

" Ahh, thank you so much lady Mona. I'll be sure to work hard to be worthy of this gift! " Mare said smiling happily.

" By the way my lady, I was wondering why you are dressed like that? " Mare said, wondering about Mona's current attire.

" Ahh well you see-,

"It's simple Mare." Came the sweet sounding voice of Albedo, her figure looked elegant in the moonlight as she descended from the air.

" Why is Albedo here, not that I'm against her company or anything. It's just that I can't think of any reason for her being here. " Mona thought, watching the floor overseer land gratefully.

"It's for our sake, she wanted to go unnoticed, it's like a disguise. If we saw lady Mona passing through, we would stop what we were doing to greet and praise her. If that happened nothing would get done, right my lady?" Albedo asked, walking up to the armour clad Mona.

" Right on the mark, you figured it out instantly Albedo. " Mona said, glad she didn't have to explain her reasoning.

" Wow she figured it out from the start, it's no surprise why she's the floor overseer. " Mona thought, impressed by Albedo's deduction skills.

"I'm the leader of the floor guardians my lady. But even without that title, I'm certain that I would sense your thoughts and feelings as if they were my own. " Albedo said smiling happily.

" I see. " Mare said in understanding.

" HUUUH?! " Albedo exclaimed, caching sight of the gold ring on Mare's finger and startling Mona. Though her undead face remained static underneath her helmet.

" Ahh. " Mona said, realizing where Albedo's eyes were looking.

" Oh #$%&, she's the jealous type. " Mona thought, realizing the situation.

* * *

" Is there something wrong my lady? " Albedo asked calmly, her switching to her usual smile as she looked at Mona.

"No nothing at all, Mare you can return to your work. " Mona said, grateful that her lifeless voice hid her nervousness.

"Oh, ok." Mare said, oblivious of the reason to Albedo's outburst.

"That's right, Albedo I should also give you one." Mona said, turning to the overseer.

" Give me one, whatever do you mean my lady? " Albedo asked with a slight flirty tone to her voice.

" Oh she's playing coy, her speed in changing moods are kind of amazing. Going from angry at something to flirting with me in the blink of an eye, well two can play at this game. " Mona thought, mentally smiling.

" Well I was just thinking about how you are in charge of a lot of the administration of Nazarick and are the floor overseer. So I thought it would be good to give you this ring to make your job easier, consider it a gift. " Mona said playing along, presenting the guild ring to Albedo.

" Thank you very much my lady. " Albedo said, taking the ring and placing it on her finger. As soon as she did that, her body noticeable tensed and her breathing began to hasten.

" Albedo is acting weird again, I guess she's really happy for me giving her the guild ring. Though I better get going before she tries something like she did in the throne room. "Mona thought, the throne room incident still fresh in her mind.

" Well I think I'll conclude my walk for tonight and head back in, I'll prepare a ring for you at another time Demurige. " Mona said, keeping her composure as she ignored Albedo's behavior.

" Of course lady Mona, I'll strive to be worthy of receiving such a treasure. " Demurige said with a bow.

" It would be a good idea to give all the guardians a ring as well. " Mona thought as she made her escape by teleporting away.

" YES! " Albedo exclaimed, shouting into the night with vigor.

Mona reappeared in her personal room on the ninth floor, she dispelled her armour and returned to wearing her usual attire. She then removed her large academic robe and boots and placed them in her inventory.

She now only loosely wore the black purple lined robe underneath it, revealing her heavily buxom, slim hourglass, deathly pale white figure even more.

As she walked up to her huge fancy queen size bed, she flopped on it on her back, causing her large cleavage to jiggle for a moment. She stared at the ceiling as she let her mind process things.

" Huha that was nice, this world is fascinating and beautiful, it's nothing like earth. Looking back on my life, I didn't really have much in terms of attachment, other than my friends and Yggdrasile. My parents died long ago in a car crash, besides them I didn't have any other close family being an only child. " Mona thought sadly, remembering the day she got the news.

* * *

"Huha what a pain, my back pain is getting to much to handle these last few days. If it wasn't for this fluffy chair or my meds I wouldn't be able to sit down for long. I need to reschedule my weekly appointment with my Chiropractor this week." Said Rina Muaziki, aka Mona in the game of Yggdrasile.

She was 32 years old and 6ft '3, she had a young beautiful appearance and had a pale skin completion that complemented her looks.

Her shiny black hair was short in the front and neck length in the back, her hair was styled in a short ponytail, and she had a buxom hourglass figure.

She was the secretary of a large business corporation in Tokyo, and often did more work than she was required. Her boss who was the head and CEO of the company often used additional vacation time as a way to bribe her to do a portion of his work.

She was currently sitting and working at her black smart desk in her office. A desk that operated as a large version of a very high tech computer and smartphone, and could do various other things from one spot.

Rina was typing away on a digital keypad on the desk with a large high tech flat screen monitor connected to the desk in front of her. She paused her typing as a notification went off on her smart watch.

" Finally, time for a break,. " Rina thought relieved at seeing the time on the screen. She tapped a button on her desk and moment later a drawer opened on her desk.

She pulled out four things, two orange pill bottles that containing her back pain and stress relief meds, a square silver canister and a large square black metal box.

She opened the pill bottles and took out the proper amount of pills, opened the silver canister and swallowed the pills and a gulp from the canister.

The canister had the letters L.H.N.W Bottle on it, it meant Liquid High grade Nutrition Water Bottle, a supplement nutrient rich drink. Rina then opened the black metal box, revealing an assortment of sushi, mixed vegetables,fried fish, shrimp, and rice.

Besides the tasty food, it was also the only time that gave her a break from work, letting her recuperate from the long hours.

* * *

" Huha this is exhausting, I'm overworked and too stressed out, at least I don't have overtime again. Anymore added work and I'm pretty sure I will passed out." Rina thought as she finished eating and rubbed her tired eyelids before going back to work.

Her appearance certainly showed her fatigue, her eyes had deep dark bags under them and she leaned heavily back on her special ordered soft office chair.

"Excuse me ma'am. "

"Huh?" Rina said, her attention was so focused on her screen she didn't hear the automatic sliding doors to her office open.

" I'm sorry to disturb you while your working, but the receptionist on this floor told me to to come here, are you Rina Kezuzuki?" Said a man standing outside the office doorway.

" Yes I am, my apologies if you have an appointment to see Mr. Yakaro, I wasn't made aware of it I'm afraid. I'll inform him that you've arrived Mr?" Rina asked getting up from her chair to greet the man.

As Rina got up, she felt several sharp pops in her already aching back, causing her back pain to spike for a moment.

The man was slightly shorter than her, given that she was 6ft'3. He was a Japanese American and looked around 45 to 47 years old, some gray could be seen on the sides of his dark brown hair.

He had on a navy blue business like suit and a nlack business tie, a dark charcoal grey overcoat, dark black blue pants with a black belt and black shoes.

" I'm Detective Teskien, I've actually come here to see you Miss Muaziki. " Detective Teskien said politely, introducing himself as he showed his police badge and credentials.

" Me, I'm sorry but what would a detective want with me?" Rina asked confused, wondering what the the detective was here for.

" Could one of our clients in the trading sector have done something again? " Rina thought, remembering the police coming to them a few other times.

" I'm here, because it concerns your parents Miss Muaziki." Detective Teskien said, his expression and tone sadden as he spoke.

" My parents, what happened are they okay? " Rina asked, her mind and voice flooding with concern, worry, and fear.

" I'm sorry to have tell you this sorry ma'am, there was an traffic accident earlier this morning. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, they...they didn't make it. " Detective Teskien said sadly.

After that Rina heard nothing else, she broke down and wept as the news began to sink in.

* * *

As Mona layed there, she felt a tear from each of her eyes run down her face as she remembered that day, and the days that followed after.

"My mother's parents didn't even show up for their own daughter's funeral!" Mona thought, feeling old anger resurfacing. A moment later her emotional limiter kicked and calmed her mind.

"At least I'm not alone here, I have Nazarick and all my friends NPCs with me. Now that I think about it, Albedo probably followed me to the surface because she was worried about me, that was sweet of her." Mona thought, remembering Albedo's and Shalltear's words from the arena.

" It may have been just programming at first, but now Albedo and Shalltear are genuinely in love with me. It would be unfair and wrong to ignore their feelings. Plus I've never had much of a love life before, and I'd be crazy not to seize this opportunity. " Mona thought as she rose from her bed.

She fixed her clothes and reached into her inventory, pulling out a hooded robe and wore it over the one she was wearing.

It was one of her many sets of god class outfits. It draped over her feet and the sleeves went past her hands, the silk like fabric was shiny black nightshade purple.

It flowed down her figure and showed of her curves while covering her up. It had an intricate pattern design of dark lavender and gold emblems, with light purple accents on the edges of the robe.

* * *

"Huha, I don't know how I'm going to make that work, but I'll hope for the best. Now that I have some time to myself, I should see how the other features of Nazarick work." Mona thought as she set out of her bedroom.

" Ah Sebas, sorry if I kept you waiting. " Mona said, as she as she walked out of her room.

There standing a few feet away from the door was Sebas. The head butler was standing at a attention with his arms crossed behind his back, ready and waiting as always.

Upon seeing Mona he bowed to her like a true butler would bow when greeting the master of the house.

" Think nothing of it Lady Mona, I'm at your service, if you need anything just ask. " He said as he raised his head to greet her. Despite his aged appearance his eyes shined with energy and he radiated a powerful presence.

" I can really see the resemblance between Sebas and Touch Me, Sebas really pulls off the look of a gentleman butler. " Mona thought as she looked Sebas over.

" Alright then, just don't push yourself, I'm going to see about a few things while I'm here. Can you fix me some coffee? " Mona said as she sat down on a fancy cushioned wooden chair.

" Of course lady Mona, how would you like it to be fixed. " Sebas asked, being attentive as he was set to be.

" Hmm, just black coffee, but do bring sugar and milk. " Mona said as she pulled out a **[ Mirrored of remote viewing]** from her inventory.

" Of course lady Mona, I'll be back shortly. " Sebas said as he bowed and went to fulfill Myer request.

" Now then, let's see if this thing works like in the game. " Mona thought as she started to fiddle with the mirror.

* * *

" Hmm, hmm ah there we go. " Mona thought as she finished testing the controls of the magic mirror.

She had been at it for just a 1 minute and was now looking around the areas surrounding Nazarick.

" Here is your coffee Lady Mona." Sebas said as he placed a silver tray on he table near her chair.

The tray had a exquisite, well crafted gold lined white tea cup filled with pitch black coffee resting on a gold lined saucer. With it was a coffee pot, a small diamond pattern glass container filled sugar, and silver metal container of sweet milk prepared on the tray.

" Hmm, I had thought I would be able to taste the bitterness of unsweetened coffee. But I can barely register the taste of it at all. It's steaming hot and it only feels mildly warm to me, strange. " Mona thought after taking a drink of her coffee.

She swished it around on her tongue to get a better taste of it, but try as she might the flavor never got stronger.

" Maybe some sugar and milk will make a difference. " Mona thought as she got a silver teaspoon and put some sugar and poured some milk into her cup.

She took another drink of the now sweetened coffee, but she couldn't taste a difference from before.

" Huha, let's see how much stuff it will take before I can actual taste it. " Mona thought, putting more and more sugar and milk into her cup.

* * *

" Huha, finally got a adequate taste now, I always did like to drink coffee now and then, hazelnut was my favorite. " Mona thought as she finished her cup.

"Though I still can hardly taste it with my undead tongue. At least now I can tell I'm actually drinking coffee. " Mona thought, scouting around from the sky using the magic mirror.

While Sebas refilled her cup for the third time, adding enough sugar to fill the teacup halfway and then adding 1/3 of milk to the coffee as well.

" Hmm, what is that? Oh a village, we finally found a village. What are they doing, are they having a festival or something? " Mona asked, spotting a village straight out of the medieval times from the sky.

" Hmm, no not at all. " Sebas said with a slight but audible displeased tone as he looked at the mirror.

With a motion of her hand Mona directed the mirror's view into the village to get a better look at the situation.

The village was under attack, People were running around being chased and killed by people wearing armour with a gold lion emblems on it.

" Why would knights be attacking a village in the middle of nowhere, it makes no sense. " Mona thought, seeing people get killed by the people in armour.

On the mirror's screen, two young girls were running from some knights chasing them with swords drawn, one of them was just a child.

"This is awful, they need help. " Mona thought, seeing one of the knights strike the older of the two girls get in the back with their sword.

"If no one will help them, then I will help them, like I was long ago. " Mona thought, suddenly remembering something from her early days of gaming game.

* * *

" Ahh! " Mona screamed as she was attacked by a group of players.

" Not again! " Mona thought angrily, having her health bar reduced to the red.

This was not the first time that she had been PKed, she had been killed by other players many, many times.

This was number 15 just today for her, and it was only going to keep happening. Because she couldn't even properly play or level her character because she was repeatedly killed and losing levels.

" Ugh. " Mona grunted as she turned turned to face the group of PKrs, showing them her bare bone skeletal face.

There were five of them, all in gear far higher in level than she was currently. She had put up a good fight, but they were just to strong for her current level.

" Haha, just two more points then I can change classes. " said one of them, wielding a gaint great axe.

" Just hurry up and kill them already. "

But just before the guy could raise his weapon, all five of them were swiftly cut down with one strike for each of them

" It seems I made it just in time. " said a player standing before her.

He was a warrior wearing a full suit of sliver armour with a huge sapphire gem encrusted in the breast plate.

" Thank you, I've been getting killed all week, but why did you save me? You don't even know me, if you want gold or items I don't have much of either. " Mona said as she used an undead healing item on herself.

"It's because... you don't need any reason to help others! " the silver warrior said, pausing for dramatic effect as he posed, using a text emote as he did.

It appeared behind him and read in big bold red letters, "**JUSTICE HAS ARRIVED!**"

* * *

" Hehe, yes it was thanks to the help of a kind stranger, who's only reason to help me was because I was in trouble. It was the kindness of a stranger, that I was brought out of my depression and found true friends."

"It was thanks to Touch Me's help that I could enjoy the game, and found friends that were like, family. "Mona thought, gently smiling as she remembered her friends.

" What do you intend on doing Lady Mona? " Sebas said, looking to the undead queen.

" We shall help them, I can not in good conscience stand by and let others be slaughtered before me. " Mona said as she stood up from her chair. She opened her hand and equipped the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Sebas smiled under his beard, despite Mona's lifeless, flat, cold sounding voice, Sebas could clearly hear her resolve and determination.

" Put Nazarick on high alert, tell Albedo and Akura to come fully armed as well. " Mona commended, placing a marker on the girls location.

" At once my lady. " Sebas said with a bow.

"** [Gate]** " Mona said, casting the spell straight to the girls location.

" Listen Nemu, I'll hold them off while you escape, run as fast as you can." Enri said through labored breathing.

She felt sharp pain and blood running down her back from her back were the knight had struck her.

" I have to save Nemu, or die trying. " Enri thought as she hugged her sister tighter.

She knew she had no chance at stopping three armed knights alone, but she was determined to buy as much time Fournier little sister as possible.

"Enri." Menu said softly, looking at her older sister with tear filled eyes.

As Enri heard the steps of one of the knights approach them, she braced herself to be a shield for her sister.

She closed her eyes, bracing for the incoming strike that would end her.

"Huh?" Said one of the knight , lowering his raised sword at the sight of what he and the others saw.

* * *

Enri dared to open her eyes, expecting to be cut down then and there. Only she saw the knights starting at something behind her.

Behind the village girls they were about to kill, the three knights saw a tear in space itself form. It opened and revealed a circular portal filled with various shades of black and purple, shifting like splashing water.

A moment later stepping out of the portal, was a hooded being draped in an exquisite fancy deep nightshade purple robe with lavender emblems. Underneath it they wore a shiny black silk gold lined robe.

They carried a gold staff with nine intertwined serpents on top of it, each with a different colored jewel in its mouth. The being was clearly undead, the figure was unnatural thin and the robe was open, revealing ribs bare of any flesh.

" Gentlemen. " Mona said, looking at the two trembling village girls, then to the knights. Causing them all to flinch and shutter upon seeing her face.

Her face still had flesh on it, except she now had no eyes, only bright glowing blood red dots stared from the darkness of her empty eye sockets. From ear to ear she was now missing a few layers of flesh.

All her pearl white teeth were fully exposed and clearly visible, along with the remaining undead muscle. It looked to be forming a horrifying, permanent smile that would make the Batman who laughed beam with pride.

" Prepare yourself, death has come for you. " Mona said in her lifeless, cold, dead voice, making all who heard it flinch and tremble as they felt their blood turn ice cold.


	4. Chapter 4 Carnage at Carne village

"Gentlemen, prepare yourself, death has come for you." Mona said coldly, looking at the four trembling knights.

Mona then raised her thin skeletal arm, and silently casted one of her favorite spells, **[Grasp heart]** on the closest knight, crushing their heart like a balloon.

"Ugh!" The knight grunted as he fell to the ground limb and lifeless, like a puppet who's strings had been cut.

" I feel nothing, not even a hint of remorse for taking a life, well they were trying to kill these young girls. Still, I'll have to make sure I don't lose my humanity or go emotionally numb. " Mona thought.

" M-monster! " one of the knights shouted as they raised their weapons, getting Mona's attention.

" Hmm, you were both planning to kill two defenseless girls, one of which is a child. You have some nerve to call me a monster cowards. " Mona said with disgust in her cold voice.

She then raised her right hand and pointed at one of knights, casting another spell.

**[Chain lighting strike ] **

As soon as Mona pointed at them, arching white lighting appeared around her hand and shot from her bony finger, striking one of the knights . It then arched towards the knights near them, killing them instantly.

Smoke rose from their charred bodies, leaving a burnt smell in the air, though being undead Mona was not bothered by it.

* * *

" Wow, their weaker than I thought. I was just testing to see how effective a low 4th tier spell would be. If my magic is that strong I need to be careful about what I use from now on. " Mona thought, considering what to do next.

" I should see how summoning magic works as well. " Mona thought as she casted the spell.

As she casted the spell, black mist and liquid started to come out of one of the corpses of the knights.

It twitched and spasmed as it was covered in the black liquid, as it stood up its body began to change. It grew bigger and taller, becoming a 2.5 meter tall Death Knight, a defensive undead that was Mona's preferred meat shield.

It was clad in a thick black metal armour from head to toe, fitting the role of a tank. It wore an open face helmet, adorned with a pair of large black demonic looking horns, revealing its terrifying rotten face for all to see.

It's armour was equally terrifying, from head to toe it wore a full set of black metal spikes plate armour. It was also armed with a large flamberge and a massive tower shield, every inch of the undead looked designed to kill.

Thanks to being summoned by Mona, a Lv 100 necromancer and the highest ranked undead undead, the Death knight was Lv 45, rather than its default Lv of 35.

Because of her racial and job classes, any undead Mona summoned were higher in level than normal undead, and received a buff to their stats.

" Well... that's different, was not expecting that to happen. " Mona thought, a little shocked by the scene.

Next I'll summon a Slayer and a Sage " Mona thought, casting the spells.

Just like before black mist and liquid engulfed the bodies, changing and morphing them.

One corpse became a 2.5 meter tall Lv 45 undead call a Death Slayer, the offense encounter part to the Death Knight.

* * *

Unlike the heavy plate amour of the Death Knight, the Death Slayer wore light weight black spiked metal amour, a black ram horn open faced helmet, and a tattered black cloak and kilt.

It's weapon of choice was a 20ft long thick claymore that it rested on its right shoulder.

The other corpse turned into a Death Sage, a Lv 60 magic caster undead that was one of the highest racial classes of the Lich race.

It had a skeletal thin body with deathly pale bone white skin, it was so thin one could see the bones underneath in full detail.

It had no lips, leaving it's teeth bare to see, and no eyes, only a bright red dot that glowed in the darkness of it's empty sockets served as its eyes.

It wore a black gold trimmed hoodie robe, a black metal band on it's head with ruby, a gold chain necklace with a bright blue gem, and gold jeweled rune engraved cuff on each of its thin arms.

In it's left hand it held a dark grey wooden staff, the staff looked like a twisted tree root and had a dark purple gem at the top that radiated a dark red aura.

" Death Slayer, kill all the ones in the village wearing that armour. " Mona said, pointing to the remaining dead knight.

" **Uuuuooohhh**! " The Death Slayer responded, bellowing a deep echoing eerie moan filled with bloodlust, it quickly took off running in the direction of the village, eager to slaughter it's prey.

" Death Sage, take the Death Knight and find a place outside the village, monitor the surroundings for enemy reinforcements." Mona said, looking to the robbed undead.

" As you wish master. "The Death Sage replied, speaking in a hollow hoarse voice. The two undead bowed before it a and the Death Knight went off.

* * *

" Well, not to bad for a rescue mission, now I should see how those two are doing. " Mona thought, turning to face the the village girls.

As soon as she looked at the two girls, they flinched and trembled, fearing they would be next to die.

" Crap, I didn't think this through, I openly showed the second version of my flesh model, and now they're terrified of me!" Mona thought, realizing how scary her corpse appearance must look to the two young girls.

"Of course they are, any sane person would be scared of a walking corpse. I hoped I can make them forget my undead appearance with **[ Control Amnesia]**. " Mona thought hopefully .

"If it was Touch Me, he would probably have made some dramatic entrance and use one of his heroic poses and lines, I can see it now." Mona thought, remembering the silver warrior's dramatic hero persona.

" Sorry for the wait, it took us longer than expected to get ready. " Albedo said, stepping out of the portal.

" It's alright, I wasn't waiting long. " Mona said, looking over Albedo's armour. She was fully decked in her jet black metal battle armour and was armed with her giant black great axe.

Even while wearing the armour, her curvy buxom figure was hard to miss, a fact that caused Mona to stare at her a bit as she admired the view.

* * *

A moment later Akura stepped through the portal. The oni girl was dressed in a full set of black purple and blood red Shinobi attire.

She wore clothing that resembled traditional Shinobi attire with armour, she wore a hood that covered her whole head and wore a pearl white skull mask without a lower jaw. It had a pair of short black horns on the forehead and had sharp fangs for teeth.

She wore black metal arm and leg guards and shoulder pads that had short gold spike studs on them, she also wore black metal gloves and shoes that ended in claws.

She had her katana and o-wakizashi hanging on her hips, she gave a quick bow upon seeing Mona.

"What would you like to do with these, pests my lady? " Albedo asked, with a slight tone of disgust,glaring at the two village girls from under her helmet.

" Sheesh, I can feel the hatred radiating off of her, does she hate humans that much? " Mona thought, seeing Albedo's reaction to the village girls.

" What about Akura, does she feel the same? " Mona thought, glancing at her creation.

Akura wasn't even paying the humans girls any attention, or she simply didn't care about what happened to them. Her focus was on keeping watch on their surroundings for any threats to them.

Despite having a very high negative karma, Mona had put in her lore that Akura was not innately malicious or cruel to others. Unless they were the enemy, given reason to be, or was provoked.

" Leave them be, we are here to save this village, our enemies are the ones in that armour. " Mona said, gesturing to the body of the dead knight.

" I see your injured, here I'll heal that for you. " Mona said, reaching into her rode's wide sleeve, concealing her hand reaching into her inventory.

She pulled out a** [Wand of grand healing]**, it was a short white gold scepter that had intricately designed blue runes engraved on it. It had a baseball sized round amber jewel on it head that shined brilliantly in the sun's rays.

* * *

**[ Healing aura]**

After silently casting the spell, light green aura shined on the injured girls back, instantly healing her wound.

" Is the pain gone? " Mona asked, trying to calm the two frightened village girls.

" Y-yes it has. " Enri said, still shocked by what she was seeing.

A moment later Mona silently casted **[ Anti-life cocoon]** and **[ Wall of Protection]** on the village girls.

" You will be safe in there as long as you remain in the barrier, and use these if you are ever in trouble. They will summon goblin soldiers to protect you. " Mona said, tossing two** [ Horn of the Goblin General]** in the barrier.

" T-thank you very much! " Enri said as she bowed her head, her little sister doing the same.

" It was no trouble, I will send someone to get you once the village is safe. " Mona said as she began to head to the village.

" M-may I please know the name of the one who saved us? " her this causes Mona to pause in her walk, thinking about how to respond to the question.

" My name, very well my name is, Mona Ainzel Ooal Gown. " Mona said as she looked back at the village girls.

" Yes, this will be my name from now on, the name of our guild, though it is slightly different. My friends and those from Yggdrisal should recognize the name if they hear it. " Mona thought.

After parting ways with the village girls, Mona, Albedo, and Akura started to head to the village.

" Akura, search the area around the village, eliminate any you see in that armour, also **[****Message] **Morela and tell her to come and help you."

"It is always better to have someone watching your back when your out in the field", that's what Tigris Euphrates always said." Mona said, recalling her ranger thief friend's words.

" As you wish my lady" Akura said, bowing before using **[ Shadow dweller]**, a high tier assassins kill, to sink into her own shadow and head off to began her search.

* * *

" Gather those remaining in the center of the village, make sure non escape! " Ordered the leader of the attacking knights, as he and the others knights gathered the survivors.

" Move it! " Barked one of the knights as he harshly shoving a gray haired man, causing him to trip and fall to the ground.

" Ugh! " Grunted the elderly man, falling to his knees and hands. He tired to get back on his feet, but with tired legs he was slow in doing so.

" Tch! Lousy filthy commoner, wasting my time! " The knight said angrily, raising his sword above his head.

" **Uuuuuuuoooh**! "

Suddenly everyone, both villagers and knights paused, hearing a loud, deep, eerie, blood curdling scream like moan.

As they all faced the direction of the sound, fear and terror filled their hearts as they saw the thing that was responsible.

There, standing just inside the village, was the Death Slayer, standing over the butchered remains of knights, previously standing guard at the village perimeter.

"**Uuuuuuuoooh**!" The Death Slayer bellowed again, glaring at the knights, bloodlust clear in it's gaze.

" Ahh! " yelled some knights, charging at the undead with their swords drawn.

Before they could even get close enough to swing their swords, the Death Slayer lunged at them. Raising its 20ft long claymore high above its head with both hands, swinging with incredible speed and power.

Their blood, viscera, and body parts were sent flying through the air as the Death Slayer swung its sword, cutting through them all in one swing like they were wet paper

" **Uuuuuuuoooh**! "Bellowed the Death Slayer, continuing it's massacre of the knights.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akura and Morela combed through the forest, hunting down and exterminating all the knights they came across.

The two of them moved through the forest undetected, thanks too Akura using **[ Phantom presence]**, a high tier version of invisibility she could cast on her allies.

As they came upon a squad of knights they were tracking, they stopped a few meters away from them, taking in the scene before them.

Laying on the ground near the knights feet, were a few dead villagers that had tried to escape into the forest. There were elderly, adults, and even those younger had been mercilessly killed.

Seeing this, made the both of them feel disgust and anger as they looked upon the scene.

" So, we doing the usual, you take half and I'll take the other half?' " Morela asked, equipping her Fire dragon crest long sword.

" Yes, lets be quick about this. " Akura said, though she spoke in her usual lazy manner, her eyes glowed with red demonic light and anger.

As the two of them got in position, Akura flung 9 inch long, poisoned throwing needles from the shadows of the forest.

Using an assassin skill, each needle she threw became invisible and flew silently through the air, hitting their targets with deadly accuracy.

She aimed for an arm or a leg on five knights, each on hitting their mark, piercing the knights armour. As they hit, each needle quickly returned to one of her weapons pouchs, leaving no evidence behind.

* * *

" Guuaaghh! "

" Hey what's, guuaaghh! "

" Guuaaaghh! "

The knights that Akura had hit with her needles, began violently vomiting blood seconds after being hit.

Under their armour, their veins turned black as ink, and their skin became several shades of red, green, blue and purple.

They quickly fell to the ground and began convulsing and spasming, blood ran out from their eyes, nose, and ears, and out their helmets, as their bodies rapidly melted from the inside out.

We're under attack! " One of the knights shouted, as the rest of the knights pulled out their swords and got into a fighting stance.

" Ahh! " Morela yelled, dashing out of the forest from behind the group of remaining knights.

She charged at them head on, with her dragon crest sword high above her head glowing bright cherry red n with heat eager to fight.

" Enemy at the guah!"

The knight didn't even have time to finish, before Morela cleaved them in half with her Fire Dragon crest sword.

The metal armour began to melt, smoke and steam rose from their wounds, as their flesh and insides burned and melted.

Morela's Fire Dragon crest sword was an elemental weapon that did lots of fire damage, having been made with the blood of Fire dragons. It a divine class weapon and was one of her many prized possessions, given to her by her creator.

" Shut up and fight! " Morela yelled, smiling wildly under her helmet, continuing to cleave through the rest of the knights like paper.

The remaining knights didn't haven last 10 seconds, all having been cut down by one or two swings of Morela's sword.

" Good grief, they couldn't fight at all, and they call themselves warriors, pathetic " Morela spat as she removed her helmet.

She glanced at the bodies of the slayed villagers, an angry frown creased the dragon knight's face as she looked at the bodies.

* * *

" Tch, wretched cowards, attacking those that can't even defend themselves. " Morela said with an angry huff, exhaling steam as she sighed.

" I believe that is why Lady Mona decided to intervene and save this village. " Akura said, sharing her thoughts with the dragon knight as she walked up to her.

" That just goes to show that Lady Mona is a very kind and caring person. " Morela said, approaching a downed knight.

" Unlike these vermin. " Morela said with disgust, raising her long sword to finish them.

The knight had lost an arm and had a wide deep slash wound in his lower torso, around his wounds his armour glowed slightly red. While steam rose from his wounds, having being slashed by Morela's elemental sword.

"M-monsters." The knight sputtered through a mouth full of blood, seeing their inhuman features.

" Oh is that right, well at least we don't go around slaughtering the weak and innocent. Which is more than I can say about you." Morela said coldly, gesturing with her sword to the dead villagers near by.

" So really, who's the monster here?" Morela asked dryly, plunging her sword in the knights chest, running the blade straight through his heart and lungs.

" Disgusting vermin." Morela said as she pulled her sword out, checking the blade to make sure all the blood had burned off .

" That makes the last of them, my Hanzos have eliminate the rest. Lets inform Lady Mona of our success and see what she wishes to do next. " Akura said, receiving a confirmation report from her summons through her link with them.

" Sounds good to me. "Morela said, putting her helmet back on as Akura contacted Mona.

* * *

" **Uuuuuuuoooh**! " Bellowed the Death Slayer, slashing the last of the knights in two with a swing of it's claymore.

As this was going on, Mona and Albedo were observing the spectacle from high above the village. Using **[Perfect unknowable]** to remain hidden as they watched the knights get slaughtered.

With all its targets killed and it's orders competed, the Death Slayer stood motionless, awaiting further instructions from Mona.

" Lady Mona. "

" Ah Akura, how's goes your mission with Morela. " Mona mentally said through the message link.

" It has gone well my lady, the knights outside the village have been eliminated." Akura reported.

"Very good, you two have done well, also Akura, you and Morela bring those two girls back to the village on your way back. " Mona said, remembering the two village girls she saved earlier.

" Understood, we shall get it done, also shall I have my subordinates collect the corpses for you to use later? "Akura asked with a hint of a happy tone to her voice.

" Yes, you and Morela be careful on your way back. " Mona said, practically feeling Akura smiling from being praised.

"Yes my lady, we will be careful and arrive as quickly as possible." Akura said, sounding happy after being being praised.

" Take care you two. " Mona said, cutting the link.

" Well, looks like it's time to meet these villagers now. " Mona thought, as she canceled her spell on her and Albedo.

* * *

" Greetings villagers." Moan said as she and Albedo floated down to the ground.

Mona had returned to her fully fleshed, buxom undead flesh model, she also wore a mask and gloves to hide her undead appearance.

She wore a shiny smooth black mask with no facial features and smooth sapphire gems for eyes. She also wore elegant elbow length black silk gloves with a gold flower design.

The mask was called the **Ebony death mask**, it was a rare item meant for undead that Mona got during an event on Halloween.

It gave the wearer high protection against fire, light, and divination magic, as well boosted their physical and magical damage resistance. It also greatly boosted the health recovery of the undead.

As extra insurance, Mona also activated** [ Negative energy concealment ]**, an undead skill that preventing her from being detected as an undead from all detection spells.

" I am Mona Ainzel Ooal Gown, I happened to be passing by and saw that your village was under attack and have come to aide you. You are safe now and have nothing to fear. " Mona said, hoping that the villagers wouldn't fear her.

" T-thank you for saving our lives ma'am, this village is indebted to you. " Said an elderly man as he and an elderly woman next to him rose to their feet.

Seeing the chief and his wife approach Mona, the rest of the film villagers relaxed and went to give their thanks as well.

" Now then, Chief Murgist was it, I'd like to discuss some things with you, after you've had time to tend to your dead of course." Mona said with a hint of a sadness in her monotone voice.

Seeing those that had been killed by the knights made her feel for the villagers, she knew the pain of losing loved ones all to well.

" Of course, and thank you for your understanding Lady Mona. " Chief Murgist said before he went to help the others.

Later Mona, Albedo, Morela, and Akura, attended the funeral services for those that lost their lives.

As Mona watched from a short distance away, memories of her parents funeral resurfaced. Behind her mask, her face showed a saddened expression, feeling old pain and sadness as she remembered her parents.

" This is heartbreaking, I could use a **[Wand of resurrection]**, but it's untested, and I'd rather not get their hopes up when there's no guarantee that it will work." Mona thought sadly as the services went on.

* * *

Later the village chief invited Mona to his house to properly thank her and give a reward for her help. Moa capitalized on this and asked about the surrounding cities and nations.

" So this is Carne village were we are, the Re-Estize kingdom, the Barahruth Empire, and here is the Slane theocracy. " Chief Murgist said, pointing to the locations on the map on a table.

"Hmm, I see. " Mona said, looking at the map, processing what the village chief told her.

" Its highly likely the Slane theocracy was behind the attack on this village, fanning the conflict between the kingdom and the empire. If I wasn't so rash I could have had one of them captured for info." Mona thought, reflecting on the missed opportunity.

"Though the adventures guild in the city E-Rantel, sounds like a good place to start gathering information." Mona thought, recalling the city the village chief talked about.

" It's good to see that the village is come back from this, living out in wilderness can be harsh, especially in a world with monsters. " Mona thought as she strolled around the village, seeing the people working to rebuild there homes.

" Hmm? " Mona said, pausing in her walk.

" What is Lady Mona? " Albedo asked, seeing that Mona had abruptly come to a stop in her walk.

" It appears that a large group of armed soldiers are fast approaching the village. " Mona said, receiving a report from her Death Sage through the link with It.

" Is it more of the knights that attacked this village? "Morela asked, sounding ready for a fight.

" No, they seem to be wearing a different set of armour, let's find the village chief and see what their intentions are first. " Mona said, as she set out to find the chief.

As the sun began to set, Mona, Albedo, Akura, Morela and the chief waited in the village square for the known group of soldiers to arrive.

After a few minutes, they could hear the sound of horses in the distance, shortly after they saw them as they finally reached the village.

* * *

As they slowed their approach, Mona used **[Soul gaze]**, a very high tier divination spell, that showed the level race and other states of those she looked at while it was active.

" Hmm, all of them are around Lv 15 or below, except for that one, he's Lv_37. " Mona thought, seeing the approaching soldiers levels and states.

" I am the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize kingdom Gazef Stronoff, the kingdom has sent us to hunt down knights attacking surrounding villages, we will do all we can to protect your people. " Gazef said as he approached them.

"Thank you Warrior Captain. " Chief Murgist said gratefully.

" You are the chief of this village I presume, who are these four next to you? " Gazef asked, looking over at Mona, Albedo, Akura, and Morela.

" It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Mona Ainzel Ooal Gown, and these three are my bodyguards."

" We were passing by when these villagers were being attacked by those knights and came to their aid. " Mona said, telling the same story she told Chief Murgist.

" These people would have been lost if not for you lady Mona, you have my thanks. " Gazef said after he dismounted off his horse.

" Master there is another group surrounding the village, they all appear to be magic casters, and have a large number of Arch-angle flames with them. " Mona's Death Sage mentally informed her.

" I see, continue to observe and remain hidden until I say otherwise. " Mona ordered.

" Captain, there's a large unknown group surrounding the village!" One of Gazef's frantically running up to them and reported.

" Hmm, Chief Murgist is there a safe place you and the rest of villagers take shelter in? " Gazef asked, looking at the elderly man.

" Yes, the storage building where we store our gains and hay, I'll tell the others and get them there as fast as I can." The village chief said, left to inform the villagers.

* * *

"Lady Mona, I'd like to ask you to accompany me, if you please." Gazef said politely, turning to the tall masked women.

" I don't mind, after all this does concern me as well." Mona said simply, as she and the rest of her group followed Gazef.

" They've got the whole village surrounded." Gazef said, carefully looking through a window in one of the vacated houses, seeing the robbed figures and angles in the distance.

" Who are those people, they look too well equipped and organized to be bandits." Mona said, certain that she knew the answer already.

" With the number of magic casters and angles, the opponent is most likely the Slane Theocracy, their probably from the Six scriptures." Gazef said, not liking the look of things.

" The odds are against us, even with all my strength, victory would be impossible." Gazef thought gloomy.

" As I thought, this was all to corner and eliminate the Warrior Captain and his men, its likely they plan to kill everyone in the village and destroy it to cover up their involvement, I will not let that happen ." Mona thought with determination.

" Lady Mona, I'd like to hire you, name your price and I'll see that you are compensated " Gazef said, looking to Mona.

" Hmm, I'll have to decline, I have no interest in being a mercenary. " Mona said as politely as she could with her monotone voice.

" I see, then take care and thank you for protecting this Village". Gazef said, extending a hand to Mona, to which Mona did as well.

* * *

" I know that this sounds like a selfish request, but will you please lend your aid and protect this village once more Lady Mona? I have nothing to give you now, but please I beg you. " Gazef said, as he was about to kneel.

Only for Mona to stop him with a hand on his shoulder, causing Gazef to look up to the tall masked woman.

" You needn't go so far Gazef I understand, I will be sure to protect the villagers, you can be sure of that. " Mona said, sounding sincere even with her flat voice.

"Then I have nothing to worry about, I'll just focus on the task before me. " Gazed said, feeling relieved.

" Take this, as a parting gift " Mona said, offering a small wooden sculpture.

" I'll gladly accept it, thanks. " Gazef said, after placing the sculpture in his belt pouch.

"Take care." Mona said, before the Warrior Captain headed out to his horse and set.

" Gazef Stronoff, it's rare to find one with such a kind and selfless heart, reminds me of Touch Me quite a bit" Mona thought, feeling nostalgic as she watched the horses run off into the distance.

" Aahh!" Screamed Gazef, as he cleaved an Arch flame angle in half.

He's stood before the robbed figures, wounded, exhausted, and out of breath after giving it his all.

" Impressive Warrior Captain, but in the end futile, after we finish you off we'll kill the remaining villagers."

"Now then, quite your struggling and accept your fate, I'll do you the courtesy of a quick and painless death. " Nigun, the Captain of the Sunlight Scripture said, as he looked down on the beaten Warrior Captain.

* * *

" When the one in the village comes for you, you'll be the ones meeting your end. " Gazef said smiling, chuckling through the pain.

" Are you trying to bluff, how pathetic attack him all at once!" Nigun ordered.

" It looks like it's time for us to switch my friend "

" Huh, " Gazef said confused, suddenly finding himself and his men in the storage building with the villagers.

" Take it easy, you and your men are okay." Morela said causally, walking up to the Warrior Captain.

" Your with Lady Mona, where is this and what happened?" Gazef asked the dark red armoured knight.

" Yes, Lady Mona left me in charge of watching over the villagers to keep them safe. As for your other questions, this is the village's food storage building, as for what happened, Lady Mona came to the rescue." Morela said, informing Gazef of the situation.

"For what it's worth, you and your men put up quite a good fight out there." Morela said smiling under her helmet.

Giving a light pat on Gazef's shoulder, before e she walked back to the wooden post she had been leaning on prior.

Gazef reached into his belt pouch, pulling out the wooden sculpture Mona gave him, a second later it turned into glowing particles and vanished into thin air.

" Hehe, I see" Gazef chuckled, before he feel to the ground, giving in to his fatigue at last.

" Huh? " Nigun said, as Mona and Albedo stood where Gazef was prior.

" Greetings people from the Slane Theocracy, I'd like to have a word with you." Mona said, staring at them with a cold gaze from under her mask.


End file.
